apakah salah jika aku autis? part 2
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " anak ini terlihat aneh sekali…..jika dilihat dari senyumnya anak ini berbeda" gumam jonghyun saat menatap foto kyuhyun. " dan sepertinya eommanya tidak suka pada anak ini" jonghyun berpikir sendiri, FF Family KyuHaeTeuk


" apakah salah jika aku autis?" part. 2

^^sebelumnya

"rasakan itu…." ujar donghae pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menangis dan meringis kesakitan. Karena eomma dan donghae kesal pada kyuhyun, hingga kyuhyun pun dikunci dikamarnya. Kyuhyun merasa kesal, kyuhyun pun kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas dan iapun menggambarkan rasa kesalnya pada kertas tersebut dengan memberi warna hitam untuk gambar donghae dan eommanya, sedangkan untuk menggambarkan dirinya sendiri kyuhyun memberikan warna biru dengan memberikan air mata pada gambarnya.

^^selanjutnya

Seperti itulah yang sering terjadi pada kyuhyun, ketika ia merasa kesal pada keluarganya. Karena kesalahan yang ia lakukan, kyuhyun pun dikurung oleh orang tuanya didalam kamar. Ia tidak diberi makan maupun minum. Orang tua kyuhyun berpikir bahwa dengan hukuman ini kyuhyun akan jera, tetapi dengan hukuman yang terus diberikan padanya, membuat kyuhyun semakin tidak bisa diberi tahu. Kyuhyun suka sekali menggambar, namun hasil gambarannya selalu disembunyikan kyuhyun di bawah kolong kasurnya. Jika sudah menggambar kyuhyun akan lupa waktu. Bahkan iapun jadi lupa untuk makan maupun minum, apalagi jika ia sedang kesal.

" kenapa eomma….appa….dan hyung sangat membenciku?" gumam kyuhyun terus menerus sembari menggambar pada kertas kosong, sudah 10 kertas yang ia gambar. Kyuhyun bukan hanya menggambar kedua orang tuanya, namun ia juga menggambar garis demi garis yang dibuatnya dengan sangat rapi. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti bahwa yang ia gambar adalah sebuah desain rumah. Dan kyuhyun menghabiskan banyak kertas ketika ia menggambar garis demi garis tersebut. aktivitas kyuhyun menggambar terhenti saat ini mendengar sebuah benda yang pecah seperti dilempar oleh seseorang. Kyuhyun terkejut, dan ia takut sekali jika eomma, hyungnya atau appa nya sedang menuju kamarnya, sehingga kyuhyun pun langsung menyembunyikan hasil gambarannya tersebut dibawah kolong kasurnya. Kyuhyun naik kekasurnya dan ia bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya. Kyuhyun hanya mendengar suara appa nya dari dalam kamarnya. kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang tuanya itu, ia hanya mendengar suara eommanya menangis.

~diruang keluarga~

" andwe….suamiku …..andwe…., jangan lakukan itu…meskipun perusahaan kita bangkrut dan rumah kita akan segera disita…jangan bunuh diri…jika kamu bunuh diri bagaimana denganku dan anak-anak kita?" teriak taeyeon pada leeteuk dan mencegah tangan leeteuk yang menggenggam sebilah pisau.

" eomma benar appa…kami tidak ingin appa melakukan hal ini. appa masih bisa usaha lagi, meskipun kita memulainya dari awal lagi appa" ujar donghae sesenggukkan pada leeteuk.

" bagaimana kita bisa memulainya dari awal?, perusahaan appa bangkrut donghae…kita tidak punya apa-apa lagi…..kita miskin…kita tidak akan bisa tinggal dirumah ini lagi" sahut leeteuk emosi pada anaknya. Taeyeon berusaha melepaskan pisau tersebut dari tangan leeteuk, kemudian taeyeon pun memeluk leeteuk dengan erat. Leeteuk menangis dalam pelukan taeyeon, sedangkan donghae…donghae duduk lemas disofa. Sejak perusahaan leeteuk bangkrut, 1 minggu kemudian leeteuk, taeyeon dan donghae pun pindah dari rumah tersebut. tetapi mereka seperti tidak perduli pada anak bungsu mereka yaitu kyuhyun yang masih terlelap didalam kamarnya dengan pintu kamar yang sengaja dikunci agar kyuhyun tidak bisa ikut kemanapun mereka pergi. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pulau jeju, raut wajah taeyeon, leeteuk dan donghae menunjukkan suatu kesedihan. Donghae tidak lagi melanjutkan kuliahnya di universitas yang cukup mahal tersebut.

" untung saja kyuhyun tadi kita kunci dikamarnya, jika saja tadi kyuhyun ikut bersama kita….kita pasti akan sangat kesusahan" ujar leeteuk pada istri dan anaknya donghae.

" nde appa….untunglah tadi kyuhyun masih tidur, jadi kita bisa pergi dengan tenang" sahut donghae.

"nde…anakku" sahut taeyeon.

~kamar kyuhyun~

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan ketika cahaya matahari memaksa masuk dari celah-celah jendela kamarnya, kyuhyun mengucek-ucek matanya lalu ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. KRUCUK…..KRUCUK….kyuhyun merasakan perutnya lapar karena sejak semalam ia belum makan. Kyuhyun pun kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya dan ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, namun ia tidak bisa membukanya karena terkunci dari luar. Kyuhyun pun kemudian menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. DOR…DOR…DOR…." Eommaaaaaa…aku lapaaaaarrrr…."teriak kyuhyun, namun tidak ada satupun yang menyahut teriakannya.

"eommaaaaaaaaaa….appaaaaaaaaaaa…..hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ng…"ia terus menerus berteriak memanggil keluarganya, tetapi nihil. Tiba-tiba saja darah kental dan berwarna hitam pekat serta amis mengalir dari hidungnya. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti arti darah itu, hingga iapun hanya mengelapnya dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. darah tersebut terus menerus mengalir, dan kyuhyun tetap tidak perduli. Kyuhyun berteriak, dan menangis. ia terus menerus menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya tersebut.

"eommaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" teriaknya histeris. Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya ketika kepalanya mulai terasa sakit. Ia memandang sekitar kamarnya yang ia lihat seperti semuanya berputar bahkan semakin cepat, sehingga kyuhyun pun tidak kuat lagi menahan tubuhnya, lalu iapun terjatuh kelantai. Kyuhyun menangis sembari memegangi kepalanya, dan darah segarpun masih mengalir dari hidungnya.

" eom….ma….ap…pa…..hy…hyung…." gumamnya lemah

" sa….kit…." kyuhyun semakin merasakan tubuhnya lemah, hingga iapun tidak kuat lagi bertahan, pandangannya dengan seketika menjadi gelap.

~malam harinya~

Seorang namja datang sebagai penghuni baru rumah milik leeteuk yang ia beli dari salah satu pemegang saham milik klien appa nya. namja tersebut memasuki rumah tersebut.

" rumah ini lumayan bagus juga" gumam jonghyun…jonghyun seorang dokter yang tampan dan baik. Jonghyun juga memiliki sifat yang ramah dan suka menolong. Jonghyun meletakkan koper miliknya disamping bupet kecil. Jonghyun menemukan beberapa foto keluarga milik leeteuk yang sengaja ia tinggal. Jonghyun menuju pigura foto yang terpampang didinding ruang tamu yang ia tempati saat ini. jonghyun tersenyum ketika melihat wajah kyuhyun yang tersenyum bahagia sekali, namun ia melihat kejanggalan pada foto tersebut. kejanggalan tersebut Nampak pada taeyeon yang terlihat sedang mencubit lengan kyuhyun.

" anak ini terlihat aneh sekali…..jika dilihat dari senyumnya anak ini berbeda" gumam jonghyun saat menatap foto kyuhyun.

" dan sepertinya eommanya tidak suka pada anak ini" jonghyun berpikir sendiri, ia meraba foto tersebut. jonghyun pun kemudian mengambil kopernya kembali, dan iapun kemudian berjalan dan menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Dirumah yang cukup luas ini, jonghyun hanya tinggal sendiri. Jonghyun menuju salah satu kamar yang akan ia tempati, namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah kunci masih berada ditempatnya. Jonghyun pun kemudian menghampiri kamar tersebut.

" kenapa ada kunci disini?, atau mungkin pemilik rumah ini sengaja meninggal kunci ini?" pikir jonghyun.

" atau mungkin ini kamar pribadi?, sebaiknya aku buka saja kamar ini" ujar jonghyun. Ia pun kemudian memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut. setelah pintu itu itu tidak terkunci lagi, jonghyun pun membuka pintu tersebut perlahan-lahan.

" ommo…"jonghyun terkejut ketika melihat kyuhyun yang tergeletak dan tidak sadarkan diri. Jonghyun pun kemudian menghampiri kyuhyun.

" hyaaa…irona…gwen….ommo….pida…" jonghyun terlihat sangat terkejut ketika ia melihat darah dari hidung kyuhyun dan pakaian yang kyuhyun gunakan ternoda oleh darah tersebut, bukan hanya itu saja, jonghyun sangat khawatir ketika ia memegang tubuh kyuhyun yang sangat panas akibat demam. Jonghyun pun kemudian menggendongnya dan merebahkanya di kasur kyuhyun.

" ada apa denganmu?, kenapa kamu bisa terkunci seperti ini?" gumam jonghyun. Jonghyun yang berprofesi sebagai dokter, iapun kemudian dengan sigapnya mengambil air di baskom kecil dan sebuah handuk kecil miliknya yang ia ambil dari koper miliknya. Jonghyun pun kemudian membersihkan bekas darah dari hidung kyuhyun.

" bukankah dia anak didalam foto tadi?, kenapa anak ini bisa sampai di kunci seperti ini?, dan apa keluarganya lupa atau…..?"

"ah..tidak mungkin keluarganya sengaja meninggalkannya?, tapi jika tidak sengaja…kenapa anak ini bisa sampai terkunci?" jonghyun merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun itulah kenyataan yang terjadi pada kyuhyun. Jonghyun teringat bahwa didalam kopernya masih tersimpan obat-obatan yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, jika ada pasien yang tiba-tiba membutuhkan pertolongan saat dalam perjalanan.

" sepertinya aku masih memiliki persediaan obat penurun demam…" gumam jonghyun. Jonghyun pun kemudian mengeluarkan obat-obatan tersebut, namun sebelum jonghyun menyuntikkan obat penurun demam tersebut, jonghyun terlebih dahulu mentensi darah serta memeriksa pernafasan kyuhyun. Jonghyun merasa ada yang tidak beres pada kesehatan kyuhyun, sehingga ia pun hanya memberikan dosis rendah untuk menurunkan demam kyuhyun.

"semoga kamu lekas sembuh" bisik jonghyun ketelinga kyuhyun. Jonghyun pun kemudian membiarkan kyuhyun untuk beristirahat didalam kamarnya, kemudian jonghyun pun sengaja mengambil kamar tepat didepan kamar kyuhyun. Jonghyun yang merasa tidak tenang dengan kondisi kyuhyun. Jonghyun pun kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan ia masuk kekamar kyuhyun. Jonghyun mendekati kyuhyun yang mengigau.

" eomma….saranghae….appa…saranghae….hyung….saranghae ….saranghae….saranghae…" kyuhyun terus mengigau memanggil kedua orang tuanya dan donghae. Jonghyun yang mendengar igauan kyuhyun, meneteskan air matanya.

" kenapa mereka begitu tega meninggalkanmu seperti ini?" gumam jonghyun. Ia menggenggam tangan kyuhyun. Jonghyun yang tidak memiliki dongsaeng, ntah kenapa ia menjadi sayang pada kyuhyun. Sehingga iapun sengaja mencium kening kyuhyun

" cepatlah sembuh….dan jangan sakit seperti ini…aku tidak tahu namamu siapa…dan ku mohon jangan menangis seperti ini" jonghyun menyeka lembut sudut mata kyuhyun yang terdapat air mata. Mata jonghyun tertuju pada sesuatu yang ia injak saat ini. ia pun kemudian mengambil kertas tersebut. jonghyun bingung dengan garis-garis yang terdapat pada kertas ini.

" apa ini?" tanya jonghyun pada dirinya sendiri. Jonghyun pun kemudian beranjak dari tepi kasur kyuhyun, jonghyun berjongkok, dan iapun kemudian memasukkan tangannya dibawah kolong kasur kyuhyun. Tangan jonghyun merasakan banyak sekali kertas yang terdapat dibawah kolong ranjang tersebut. jonghyun mengeluarkan semua kertas-kertas tersebut.

"kenapa banyak sekali kertas dibawah kolong kasurnya?" jonghyun menemukan beberapa gambar yang terdapat 4 sosok orang, yaitu gambar taeyeon, leeteuk, donghae dan juga dirinya. Bukan hanya itu jonghyun terus mencerna arti garis-garis tersebut. dan jonghyun pun kemudian merapikan gambar dari garis-garis tersebut dilantai dekat kasur kyuhyun. Saat susunan gambar itu selesai digelar dilantai. Jonghyun sangat takjub sekali, ia melihat sebuah desain rumah yang digambar dengan sangat rapi seperti seorang arsitek.

"aigo…..ini adalah desain rumah…." Gumam jonghyun, meskipun masih berupa garis-garis saja, tetapi sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa itu adalah sebuah desain rumah. Jonghyun menatap kyuhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"apakah ini hasil gambaranmu?" tanya jonghyun.

TBC


End file.
